


Beneath the sheets

by Winkcest



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fluff, Fluffy, Hot Sex, J2, Jensen Has a Big Dick, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Read it when you’re alone eheh, Secret Sex, Sweet Talk, They almost get caught, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles, cuddles after hot sex, hot and dirty, lots of it ;), loud Jared, misha is oblivious, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkcest/pseuds/Winkcest
Summary: After a long day on set, the boys plan a little movie night with Misha and when they realize the man is running late as always, Jared decides to ride Jensens cock ‘till their legs turn into jelly. Everything is going as planned until Misha walks into the room unannounced, Jensen’s fingers stilling in Jared’s ass as they watch Misha rummage through the cupboards to fill the bowls with chips. They’re safe, under the sheets, Jared in Jensens lap... and they aren’t planning on stopping their dirty sex beneath the sheets anytime soon.
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 187





	Beneath the sheets

**Author's Note:**

> A visual/picture just so you can have an idea of what it’d look like<3 
> 
> https://winkcest.tumblr.com/post/633260619376852992/beneath-the-sheets-winkcest-supernatural

  
It’s a late Friday night, filming just ended and both boys were exhausted.

“Grab me a beer before you sit down, Jay.” Jensen’s voice was deep, deeper than usual and rough due to exhaustion.

“Whens Misha coming?” Asked Jared as he tossed the beer to Jensen and sank down onto the bed they’re sharing.

“Should be here soon. You know how he is, gets distracted by anything.”

Jared let out a laugh because yeah, that’s Misha, anything as simple as a rubber band would distract him.

“So.. we have some time alone Jen..” Jared tucked himself closer to Jensen’s side and slowly, teasingly, trailed his hand up the older mans chest.

Jensen sucked in a breath and met Jared’s eyes, taking a few extra seconds to study and muster up a response.

“It’s too risky Jay..”

Jared just hummed and continued teasing, slowly drawing circles onto Jensen’s hard stomach and moving it lower to catch onto elastic beneath jeans every now and then.

“Doesn’t matter.. want you so bad right now.. please, Jen..”

Jensen lifted his hand up and tangled it in thick brown curls.

“Fuck.. fuck, c’mere.”

Jared didn’t need to be told twice, he quickly lifted himself to straddle Jensen, settling himself onto the older mans lap.

They started a slow rhythm, clothed cocks sliding against each other, their breathing intensifying by the second.

Jared let out a whiney moan when Jensen’s hard cock dragged against his ass, the need to be filled by the hot thickness growing stronger.

“What do you want, huh? Tell me sweetheart.. want my mouth?”

Jensen’s rough husky voice only caused Jared to moan louder, “P-please.. want you Jen.”

“You got me, Jay.” Jensen slid his hands over Jared’s ass and squeezed, slightly spreading them through the pants so he could have better access to drag his cock between them.

Jared threw his head back and moaned louder, exposing his long neck in the process.

Jensen’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of his lover, he couldn’t help but latch onto the area where Jared’s shoulder met his neck, sucking a bruise into the skin.

“F-fuck, Jen! Please baby.. let me..” Jared cut himself off, pushing down harder onto Jensen’s member, “wanna ride your cock... Please, let me ride it.”

Jensen bit down harder onto Jared’s sensitive skin, muffling a moan and trying to control his breathing. He place his hands under Jared’s ass again, loving the way they fit perfectly into his palms, and lifted his lover up until Jared got the hint and started to unzip his jeans.

“Fuck.. yeah. ‘course baby, you wanna be filled? Want my big cock in your tight little hole, yeah Jay?”

Jared already had his own jeans pushed below his ass, letting out the dirtiest noises as Jensen kneaded his globes, tugging him forward and squeezing like his life depended on it.

Jared’s hands trembled where they were unzipping the older mans jeans, big hands pulled his rock hard cock out before Jared moved to position himself over his lover.

“Fuck, hold on Jay. Lemme just-“ Jensen grabbed the covers at the end of the bed and tugged it onto their bodies, covering them from anything and anyone else that dared to look.

Before Jared had the chance to say anything, Jensen put two fingers to Jared’s lips and waited until the younger man took them into his mouth.

Jared looked so fucking beautiful like this, hair slightly ruffled, jeans below his ass only for Jensen to see, pupils blown wide as he took Jensen’s fingers deeper and suckled harder, so fucking gorgeous and he belongs to Jensen.

Jensen’s cock was nestled between Jared’s asscheeks, slowly sliding up and down as pre cum drizzled from the slit of Jensen’s cock, making it all messier and dirtier, but oh, so fucking delicious.

Jared almost choked as Jensen’s mushroom head caught onto his rim before continuing the rhythm again.

When Jensen could see that Jared was on the verge of breaking, needed to be filled and fucked, he slid his fingers out and sat up straighter, bringing Jared with him as he settled his hands on Jared’s ass and guided the spit wet fingers into his lovers hole, and-

The door slammed open without any warning, Misha walking in with a bag that seemed to be filled with snacks.

Jensen could feel the moment Jared stopped breathing, Jensen’s fingers going still in Jared’s tight hole. And fuck, the thrill of getting caught only made it more exciting for Jensen, he could feel the nervous, laboured breathing radiating through Jared.

Misha didn’t even glance once at them as he set the bag onto the counter and started opening cupboards, emptying several types of chips into different sized bowls.

Jared’s hands moved nervously over Jensen’s chest, settling over his heart just to feel the beat beneath his fingers and finally he allowed himself to breathe in a calm manner.

He was safe, protected on Jensen’s lap. They had a blanket tugged over them, only they knew the dirty secret beneath the sheets. This is safe, they’re safe, Misha would only think they’re being touchy-feely like always.

Only when the oldest of the three finished and set the bowls onto the ground in front of the TV and bed, he finally looked at them.

Jensen wondered what they must looked like right now, flushed cheeks and bodies hidden beneath thick covers.

Misha let himself observe for a second before a smile tugged onto his lips, “Hey guys, sorry I’m a bit late. Jesus, I don’t think I’ll get over the fact Jared can seem five times smaller than you these days, man. You’ve been putting a lot of muscle lately, Jen. Good job! Don’t worry Jay, a few more pounds and workouts and you’d be kicking ass again.”

Jensen and Jared listened to Mishas’s familiar rambling, waiting for the man to stop so they can lie their way through and enjoy their night.

“You enjoying yourself on Jensens’s lap, Jared?”

Jared craned his neck and stared at Misha with wide eyes, opening his mouth to say something but Misha beat him to it.

“You comfy on that bed? Just stay there, I want the whole floor to myself anyways. If you gents want a snack just ask and I’ll see if Id be up to giving you a chip or two.”

When Jared thought they’d both stay silent forever, Jensen let out a confident laugh and told misha to turn the lights off, “turn the movie on and get your ass onto the ground, we’ve been waiting for too long.”

Misha just cackled his way through the room, smiling as he turned to flick the lights off and settled onto the ground facing away from the two men, his back to the bed as he faced the television.

The only source of light was from the bright lights from the TV shining through the room they rented, sounds from whatever hideous movie Misha picked getting louder.

Jared turned to look at Jensen again once he was fully convinced their friend was only focused on the movie, already happily munching his way through his second chocolate bar.

This was the first time they’d been caught, not that Misha knew exactly what they were doing.

Jensen’s pupils were blown wide, plump lips caught between his white teeth as he stared back at Jared, getting lost in a sea of unbelievably beautiful hazel eyes.

Jensen’s fingers were still buried in Jared’s ass, surely there but unmoving.

Jared slowly lifted himself only to rock back against Jensen’s thick fingers as he settled back down.

Jensen muffled a growl into Jared’s shoulder, starting a fast rhythm of his fingers sliding out of Jared’s hole only to slam back in.

Jared’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he tried to keep himself under control, trapping the whiny moans into his lovers chest as he lowered his head.

Suddenly Jared reached back and tugged Jensen’s hand away, fingers sliding out of his hole as he maintained eye contact with Jensen.

Jared was lifted by Jensen’s big hands on his ass, he didn’t give Jensen a chance to do anything else before he tugged onto Jensen’s cock once, twice, positioned the thick head onto his aching hole and started to slide down.

Jensen’s thick and long, and so fucking big. The bastard knows it, knows it drives Jared goes absolutely crazy.

Jared bit his lip to stifle the moan that threatened to leave, sliding down the rest of the way until Jensen’s balls rested on his ass.

The stretch of Jared’s asshole hugging Jensen’s cock always felt like heaven, no matter how many times Jared was fucked open he’d always be as tight as a virgin.

Jared brought both hands to frame Jensen’s face, brushing his lips against his lovers and silently begging.

Jensen cursed under his breath and slid his hands onto Jared’s bare ass again, meeting the younger man halfway for a kiss.

How risky could a few kisses be? Jared already had Jensen’s cock buried in his ass anyways.

Their mouths crashed together, wet lips moving against one another’s slowly until Jensen shoved and demanded, his tongue sliding inside Jared’s mouth to lick and taste.

Tongues twined together, only their deep make out session and the feeling of Jensen’s cock slowly dragging in and out of his hole stifled the moans that threatened to leave Jared’s lips.

Suddenly movements from the ground could be heard as Misha made himself more comfortable on the pillows and blankets that were scattered there.

Jared and Jensen parted quickly, eyes locking again as Jensen spread Jared’s cheeks and allowed himself to sink in deeper, his slow pace suddenly starting to quicken.

Misha was oblivious, munching on his snacks and watching the movie thinking his friends were just having one of their normal encounters.

The thought only made Jared bounce faster on Jensen’s cock as he wrapped his arms around the older mans neck and brought them closer so they were chest to chest, only thin layers of their shirts separating them.

If it weren’t for the movie, the wet, messy dirty sounds of Jensen’s balls slapping against Jared’s ass would’ve striked through the room and definitely gotten Misha’s attention, then they would’ve really been screwed.

Jared was already being screwed, his own dick dragging against their clothed stomachs and causing a delicious burning sensation.

Jared threaded his fingers through the growing hair at the back of Jensen’s neck, loving the way the older of the two growled and sucked a new bruise into Jared’s neck.

The bed was in amazing condition considering the rapid pace Jared and Jensen had set, surprisingly the bed wouldn’t even creek or squeak.

Jared nearly lost all of his control as Jensen repeatedly rammed his prostate, huge cock stretching and splitting Jared into two.

“Love the way you fucking feel.. god, f-fuck, your cock is so big Jen, like a puzzle piece cuz’ you fucking fit so perfect in me.”

Jared was whispering and rambling into Jensen’s ear, Jensen’s hot quickening breath sending shivers through his whole body.

“Yeah.. c’mon, take it sweetheart. Ride my cock, gonna empty my cum so far up your ass you’d be leaking for days.”

Jared tugged harder onto Jensen’s hair, feeling his orgasm getting closer as Jensen continuously hit his prostate and spread his cheeks impossibly wider, precum already leaking from Jared’s ass.

Jared brought Jensen’s head to his chest, resting his chin on top and playing with strands of blonde as he muffled his moans in Jensen’s coconut scented hair, eyes rolling into the back of his head when he realized Jensen had used Jared’s shampoo instead of his own that morning.

Jensen let out a deep moan, nipping and licking at Jared’s neck until Jared finally brought his head back down and connected their lips once again.

Jensen tugged Jared’s bottom lip between his teeth and bit at the sensitive flesh slightly before letting go and resuming his whispering into Jared’s ear.

“C’mon baby.. be a good boy. Cum just on my cock like this, god- so fucking tight, your hole is so hungry for me, yeah? That right baby?”

Jared quickly nodded, hair going with the movements and tickling Jensen’s face.

“Only on your cock, Jen. Fuck babe. Yeah, right there- like that, fuckfuckfuckjensen.”

Jensen licked a trail from Jared’s neck to his ear lobe, biting gently before tightening his grip on Jared’s ass and hip, bruising, as he felt Jared’s stomach tighten and his orgasm grow closer.

“Let go, baby. Cum for me sweetheart. Shitfuck, unghh- love you Jay.”

And that was it for Jared, stomach drawing tight as thick ropes of cum shot out, his hole clenching and squeezing around Jensen’s cock the way he knew his lover loved it.

“Love you back, baby.” Whispered Jared as he felt Jensen’s movements slow down and the familiar warm cum fill him up so fucking good, Jensen’s hot breath ghosting over his own lips as he got them both through it, running comforting fingers through Jensen’s hair while the other hand caressed his freckled face as his ass milked Jensen’s cock through the rest of his orgasm.

Only once it became almost painful, their movements came to a stop.

Jensen let his hold on Jared soften a bit, resting his head back against the headboard of the bed as Jared smiled down at him and pecked him several times on the lips.

A few minutes passed by and they’d gotten their breathing under control, Jensen’s now soft cock still resting in Jared’s warm heat.

“Fuck, that was so hot baby. You bouncing on my cock like that... so risky Jay.”

Jensen allowed himself to kiss the bruises he’d sucked onto Jared’s neck, whispering against his lovers warm skin.

“Mmmm.. loved it. Every second it.”

A few more minutes passed by before Jensen carefully lifted Jared off of his cock, their eyes locking and never leaving each other in the process of it all.

Jared reached between his legs, gathering up Jensen’s cum onto his fingers before lifting them back up and sucking it all into his mouth.

He could see the moment Jensen’s breath hitched, intense green eyes closing.

Jared leaned down and licked inside Jensen’s mouth, allowing the older man to taste himself on his tongue.

As if suddenly remembering they weren’t alone in the room, both men slowly separated and looked back to where Misha was settled.

The oldest of the three was now fast asleep, hand beside the chips on the ground as if he’d fallen asleep in the process of reaching for one. He was completely oblivious and care free.

They both allowed themselves to laugh, Jared carefully rolled off of his lovers lap and went to retrieve their clean clothes and a warm towel.

After wrapping the blanket around Misha and changing into their clean clothes, they settled themselves back into bed and Jensen immediately took the younger man into his arms, brushing his fingers through thick dark hair and peppering soft kisses across his face and neck.

“So good for me today, baby. Loved ever second of it,” kiss, nip, “god- the way you rode me like your life depended on it. Who knew you were such a kinky boy, huh?” Lick, “Love you, sweetheart. So fucking much.”

Jared tightened his arms around Jensen’s shoulders, sighing happily as his lover peppered him with kisses.

“Who knew you were such a sweet talker after mind-blowing sex, Jen? Shut up and kiss me, ‘m so tired. Wanna sleep.”

A few minutes later and the boys were fast asleep, curled up around each other and definitely not dreaming of the mind blowing dirty sex they’d shared beneath the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy guys!! I wrote this little fic early 2020 so it’s terribly written im sooo sorry😭 i hope its still worth reading and that you maybeee- hopefully? Slightly? Enjoyed it? 🥺 
> 
> if you have any fiic ideas don’t be shy to suggest them in the comments <3 love u guys


End file.
